


Blue Is My Favorite Color

by geekyballerinakate



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Donuts, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyballerinakate/pseuds/geekyballerinakate
Summary: Honestly, what was Beau thinking when she told Nott that secret? Jester finds out!
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Blue Is My Favorite Color

“Hey Beau?”

Beau looked up from the book she was reading in the corner of the bar, and smirked when she saw her favorite blue Tiefling standing on the other side of her table.

“Yeah Jes?”

Jester sat in the seat across from Beau and scooted until she was sitting right next to her. Beau shifted to her right a little bit, putting just enough space between them so that she could look at Jester without them being face to face.

“I heard a secret!” Jester whispered excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat. 

Beau’s heart dropped. Here it was. Man, she knew she shouldn’t have trusted Nott. Ok, deep breaths. Its ok, she’d been expecting this ever since she told Nott, she just didn’t think it would come this soon. Beau thought Nott would make it a week before letting it slip, at least! She braced herself for the inevitable moment of rejection, clenching her fist into her robes to distract herself.

“What’s that, Jester?”

“Well the Traveler told me that there are going to be those miniature hamster unicorns that I was telling you about at TravelerCon! Isn’t that so exciting? I told you they were real!”

Beau let out a sigh of relief, unclenched her fist, and folded her book to place it on the table, “wow, that’s great Jester! I’m really looking forward to seeing them…”

“I hope there are pink ones, and green ones, and blue ones- you know blue is my favorite color now right?- and red ones, and yellow ones! Oh, and a purple one for Molly!”

“I’m sure there will be all kinds of colors Jester. And blue’s my favorite color too” Beau said smiling.

Jester stood up quickly, pushing her seat back behind her and holding out her hand “I need to go get more donuts, do you want to come with me?”

“Sure Jes, just give me two minutes to finish this chapter.”

The two of them sat in comfortable silence while Beau finished reading, and Jester began carving a shape into the bottom of the table. When Beau finished, she made note of the page she was on, tucked the book into her bag, and stood up- gesturing for Jester to lead the way. She didn’t need to ask what Jester carved, she knew it was a dick.

They walked to the bakery slowly, chatting about Jester’s final preparations for TravelerCon, and Beau’s new responsibility as an Expositor. At the bakery, Jester ordered two dozen donuts despite Beau’s objections, and began eating one on the way back.

“My reasoning is really very simple Beau” she said, mouth full of the pastry “One for you, one for Caleb, one for Fjord, one for Nott, one for Caduceus, and seven for me!” she opened the box for Beau, offering for her to take one.

“That’s alright Jes, you can keep mine. You’ve already had one, so now you can still have seven left for yourself.”

“See! That’s why I have a crush on you too-”

Beauregard stopped dead in her tracks as Jester kept walking.

“-you’re always thinking about other people! Also, you’re reaaaally pretty”

“Um… Jes?”

“Yes Beau?”

“What did you just say?”

Jester turned around with a sly smile “I said that you’re always thinking about other people!”

“No, um, not that… the other thing?”  
“Oh! I said that’s why I have a crush on you too! That’s the other secret I heard, Nott accidentally told me last night! She was asking if I still liked Fjord and kept asking all of these weird questions about you, and when I asked her why she said she couldn’t stand it anymore and told me what you told her! Not that it mattered much, it’s pretty obvious. Who isn’t in love with me?”

“Oh… um… so, what do we do now? I mean I’m obviously going to kill Nott, but what do we do aside from that?”

“Beauuuuu, I thought you were supposed to be the experienced one! Obviouslyyy this is where we kiss!” Jester whined, then stood up on her tip toes and gave Beau a quick kiss on the lips. Beau’s face turned red as she chuckled a little bit from the sheer ridiculousness of it all, and turned to wrap her arm around Jester’s shoulders as they walked back. 

When they reached the inn, they made their way back to the table they were sitting at before, and Beau resumed reading her book- this time holding it with one hand since the other was intertwined with Jester’s beside her. And Jester leaned back under the table to finish up her carving from earlier. When she was finished, she sat back up and gestured to it “Ta-da!”

Beau leaned down to see that it was B+J inside a freshly carved heart.


End file.
